Shama Llama
Shama Llama is a character who appears as a major character in Destroy All Humans! 2. Overview Shama Llama is an Indian-American hippie guru who is the leader of The Slippies, a commune of hippies in Bay City. For some time, Shama has been studying the whereabouts of an "ultimate weapon" and the Alien Artifacts. However, an unknown crime Shama Llama commits before the events of the game causes him to get arrested by the Bay City Police Department. Appearance Shama Llama is a tall, thin man of Indian-American descent. He has long greying brown hair and a full beard, although his eyes are always obscured by red and blue sunglasses. He wears a long white t-shirt with an unknown symbol on the chest, red and yellow lei, brown chinos, and black shoes. A green peace mark is printed on his forehead. Role in Destroy All Humans! 2 Crypto first meets Shama Llama after finding out his whereabouts from Summer and The Freak, where he rescues him from a police convoy heading out of Bay City. He informs Crypto about his search for the Ultimate Weapon, although he is unable to travel the rest of the world without his help. An intrigued Crypto then makes him the Manager of the Cult of Arkvoodle. Shama sets up a commune at the Golden Gate Park, which is under threat of a raid by the Bay City Police Department. Crypto manages to hold off the police intruders, allowing the commune to stay. Shama Llama then asks him to promote the cult by letting a cult member to float on his Saucer's Abducto Beam while going over crowded areas. This causes the Cult of Arkvoodle's influence in Bay City to increase, allowing Shama Llama to attempt to promote the cult in Albion. In Albion, Crypto helps Shama by ending a conspiracy theorist radio station which is causing several theorists to make claims against the Furons, drowning a Government Mole inside the cult, and getting The Freak in Bay City to export posters to Albion. Crypto dumps the posters around Albion, causing an increase in cult members. Finally, Shama sets the cult up in Takoshima. However, his growing influence causes him to become very cocky and self-righteous, believing himself to be the face of the Cult of Arkvoodle and "chief apostle". After defending him from enemies threatening to destroy the cult, he promotes the cult around Takoshima City for Shama's ceremony at the Zen Temple, only for the KGB to crash the ceremony and turn new recruits into mutants. Crypto, successfully defeating the KGB, then helps Shama summon the Burrow Beast, the Ultimate Weapon Shama had promised him, in exchange for 30 Alien Artifacts. Later on, the Black Ninja Leader, angry about being tricked into joining the cult, asks a disguised Crypto to kill him. When Crypto finds Shama, Shama attempts to deny Crypto's involvement in the popularity of the cult, which causes them to engage in battle with him and the White Ninjas, with Shama Llama gaining teleportation powers and a high number of lives (the equivalent of how many times Crypto has had to be recloned). Crypto eventually overcomes Shama, killing him for real. The death of Shama Llama caused the Cult of Arkvoodle to go into the hands of Sleepy Ernst's son. This most likely fails, as the cult eventually disbands afterwards. Quotes *''"I'm too clean to go to jail!"'' *''"Help a brother out, brother."'' *''"Hail Arkvoodle, Lord of the Sacred Crotch."'' *''"You seem to be having a terrible luck with callers."'' *''"Hail Arkvoodle, hail Shama Llama!"'' *''"And lastly, I'd like to thank Cryptosporidium, for being a FRICKING IDIOT!"'' Gallery Shama Llama2.png|Shama Llama in Albion. Shama Llama3.png|Shama Llama in Takoshima. Trivia *When Crypto tries to assassinate Shama Llama, he is given special powers like teleporting over short distances and having the same number of lives that Crypto has lost. *His design model is a modified version of Coyote Bongwater. *Shama Llama might be a parody of the late convicted criminal and The Manson Family leader Charles Manson. Both of them led a cult known for destruction and massacres, had roots in the counterculture scene, are quite well-known to the general public before their fall from grace, and believed themselves to be Jesus Christ. They also resemble each other, with Shama's peace symbol being a reference to Manson's "X" marking carved onto his head during his imprisonment. **Shama Llama's nationality and appearance may have been inspired by Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, an Indian guru who was promoted by the hippie counterculture during the 1960s. Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Enemies Category:Hippies Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Males Category:Turncoats Category:Criminals Category:Bay City Characters Category:Albion Characters Category:Takoshima Characters